1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door having a control and regulation system, the door being driven by an electromechanical motor, the movement of the door being controlled by sensors, whereby the control and regulation unit contains a microprocessor provided for signal and command processing.
The present invention also generally relates to a control and regulation system for a door driven by an electromechanical motor, the movement of the door being controlled by sensors, whereby the control and regulation unit contains a microprocessor provided for signal and command processing.
2. Background of the Invention
There exist various types of automatic doors, such as revolving doors, swinging doors, curved panel doors, folding doors, etc., all of which are operated by an electric motor. To control and regulate the door, a unit, which is equipped with a microprocessor, can be used. The microprocessor controls and regulates the operation of the door connected to it, on the basis of stored programs and in connection with external sensors or other safety devices.
A known swinging door is described in Unexamined German Patent Application 39 40 762. This publication discloses a door safety module in which the safety-related functions of the door are combined and processed.
A revolving door which is controlled and regulated by means of a multitasking system is disclosed in German Patent No. 42 07 705. Essentially all the functions of the door, including the control system and the microprocessor, are monitored internally in a data processing unit.
However, of all the controls and systems available in the market, none is able to make a dual contribution to safety by means of a separate arrangement which is independent of the microprocessor used, and by means of the control and regulation system used.